


make me up

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Seungcheol, Beauty Guru Junhui, Beauty Guru Seungcheol, Gamer Wonwoo, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Makeup, YouTube, he also does challenges and tags and trending video themes sometimes too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Wonwoo follows one of Junhui's makeup tutorials and messes up so bad Junhui NEEDS to do his makeup for him.





	make me up

**Author's Note:**

> the truth tea is that makeup is one of the few things i love in this world and i gave that trait to jun and cheol

Jun was filming a video about organizing his makeup collection in the limited space his small Seoul apartment gave him to do so when his phone rang behind him on his vanity, the signature ringtone he had set for his fellow beauty vlogger and friend going off.

 

Junhui smiled and turned his camera towards him, making sure his face was in view before he gave his viewers a bright smile and told them, “I think cheolieblossoms is calling me, I’ll be right back~” he said brightly before he turned off the camera and swiveled back in his chair quickly to answer his phone in time.

 

Before he could even open his mouth to greet his friend, a loud scream almost ruptured his ear-drum. It took him a second to realize that the scream was actually just Seungcheol dying of laughter.

 

“Junnie!” Seungcheol said urgently the moment they recovered themselves a bit. “You have to see the video Wonwoo just posted.”

 

Wonwoo? Junhui’s interest was immediately peeked and he opened his laptop, quickly entering his password and bringing up Youtube. He had several notifications on the top of the page, and when the second one down was a thumbnail of Jeon Wonwoo, otherwise known as _jeonwwNO,_ holding up and looking at a tube of mascara. After close inspection, Junhui recognized it as being his current favorite brand.

 

It was only then that Junhui actually looked at the title of the video and his eyes bulged.

 

_I TRIED FOLLOWING A JUNNIEPLUMS MAKEUP TUTORIAL_

 

Junhui choked on the spit in his own mouth, coughing so hard that Seungcheol called out for him,

 

“Sorry,” Junhui wheezed into the phone. “Did he-is that _real?”_

 

Seungcheol laughed joyfully on the other end and said, “It’s very real. Watch it and call me back afterward. I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun watching it~” Seungcheol giggled into the phone.

 

Their amusement was, of course, because they knew that Junhui had just the slightest crush on the gamer, and watched his videos almost every day, even though he only posted twice a week and even though Junhui had never really played any of the games Wonwoo often did.

 

“Okay,” Junhui sighed, coming to terms with the fact that he would have to continue filming the rest of his video for later. Not that he really minded taking a break to watch a video that Wonwoo had made.

 

“Bye Junnie~”

 

And with that, Seungcheol hung up and Junhui was left to set his phone down and click on the notification, waiting a second for the page to load. 

 

Once it did, Junhui watched Wonwoo’s usually short and minimalistic intro before he came on screen, sunglasses sliding off his nose and dark hair falling into his eyes as he stared into the camera.

 

Something in Junhui’s chest squeezed painfully and by the time Junhui finally snapped back to attention, Wonwoo had already finished up his usual greeting and was talking.

 

“-Soonyoung did one of cheolieblossoms and he convinced me to try it too.” Wonwoo was saying. “I don’t know a lot about makeup, and a lot of his tutorials are kinda complicated for me,” Wonwoo grinned a little at his own expense and Junhui found himself smiling as well. “So I’m going to be trying to replicate his “Daily Routine Using Only Drugstore Makeup,” because I also don’t know if I’ll even be using any of it after today,” Wonwoo admitted sheepishly. “But maybe I might, I don’t know. Anyways, I have the list of products that Junhui put down in the description of his video,” Wonwoo held up slip of paper, the list of products scribbled down neatly underneath one another, but Junhui didn’t see it because his heart had jumped into his throat when he heard Wonwoo say his name. “It’s right there, Let’s Go~” Wonwoo exclaimed cutely and the next thing Junhui knew Wonwoo was standing in the makeup aisle of a store and trying to make his way through all of the foreign objects hanging on the walls.

 

“I really have no idea what any of this is,” Wonwoo admitted, staring at a wall of what Junhui could identify as rows and rows of different contour, eyeshadow, and highlighting pallets, all of different brands and sizes and qualities.

 

The camera view switched to the basket in Wonwoo’s arm and Junhui watched as he threw a contour pallet, a nude eyeshadow pallet, a highlighting stick, a beauty sponge, two different kinds of eyeliner, and blush inside. The camera angle switched back to Wonwoo who was staring confusedly at a row of foundations.

 

“I’m not sure what my shade would be,” Wonwoo said with a  small sigh. Wonwoo swung the camera around, holding a pale shade that Junhui could immediately see would be a little too red up to his face. “I think this is the closest?” Wonwoo said, but it sounded more like a question than anything else. Junhui screamed internally when Wonwoo added it to his basket and then followed it in with the same shade of concealer that was also slightly too red for his face.

 

It was a heartbreaking sight.

 

“I’ve been here for an hour,” Wonwoo said. “And I think I finally found the right thing for my eyebrows.” Wonwoo twirled the eyebrow pencil between his fingers, and Junhui let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the color would match the rest of Wonwoo’s hair.

 

The foundation that was slightly off wasn’t the end of the world, Junhui told himself. As long as Wonwoo blended it properly it should be okay.

 

Wonwoo found the mascara last and then headed towards the check out counter. He stopped suddenly and brought the camera back up, “Wait, I’m gonna need brushes for this right?” Wonwoo wandered back to the beginning of the makeup aisle and picked up a full set of extremely flimsy makeup brushes. “This should be okay for a one-time thing, right?” No, Junhui wanted to scream. Good brushes didn’t have to break the bank, but a set of seven brushes for a mere three thousand won couldn’t be trusted!

 

“Okay, I’m done.”

 

When the camera came back into focus Wonwoo was sitting in his usual set up at his desk, the makeup and horrid brushes spread out before him.

 

“Alright let's get started,” Wonwoo said. “Wait, I guess I should pin my bangs back like Junhui does, right?” Wonwoo came back with a simple black bobby pin in hand and did his best to tuck back the front of his hair, and Junhui did his best to prevent the squeal that threatened to leave his lips at the sight of Wonwoo’s glorious forehead.

 

“Okay~” Wonwoo sang. “Let’s get started.” Junhui watched as his own video that he had filmed a few months ago appeared in the top right in the screen, Wonwoo showing his viewers the video he was watching.

 

Wonwoo watched the video with rapt attention, eyes focused and slightly confused as he watched Junhui start explaining. Wonwoo pumped out a few squirts of the foundation onto the beauty blender and did his best to follow along, but eventually, he paused the video, laughing that Junhui was going too fast for him to follow in real time.

 

“Am I doing this right?” Wonwoo asked the camera. “How much am I supposed to put on?” Wonwoo asked. Junhui watched the video, wide-eyed and clutching at the ends of his sweater, hoping that Wonwoo would be able to blend the foundation better than the way it was currently sitting.

 

A few seconds later the screen cut and Wonwoo was back and he said, “Okay, I think I’m done.”

 

 _No!_ Junhui cried inwardly. _YOU NEED TO BLEND IT DOWN INTO YOUR NECK!_

 

“Okay, let's move on.”

 

 _NOOOOO WONWOO BLEND IT DOWN INTO YOUR NECK BLEND IT DOWN INTO-_ it was too late, Wonwoo was already moving on and smudging concealer underneath his eyes and on the few “blemishes” that he had on his cheeks and chin.

 

The next ten minutes went on that way, with Wonwoo making mistakes and Junhui fighting back tears because he just wanted to reach through the screen and fix the makeup for him. It was so easy! All he had to do was blend a bit more, put another layer of highlighter- _OH MY GOD WONWOO NO THAT’S NOT WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COUNTOUR YOUR CHEEKS!_ Junhui screeched mentally at one point, shaking his laptop as Wonwoo countoured miles above of where he was supposed to with one of the horrid flimsy brushes that did nothing but smudge the makeup and make it blotchy.

 

When Wonwoo did his eyeliner, Junhui thought that his soul had left his body, and not in a good way. Eyeliner didn’t belong halfway up your eyelid when you were trying to line your eyes! As someone who cared for his eye makeup more than anything else, Junhui thought that he might actually start crying when Wonwoo started swiping at it, leaving black marks over his cheeks and eyelids before he got enough sense to clean it away with a makeup removing wipe.

 

The second attempt was even worst then the first and Junhui had to muffle a sob as Wonwoo considered his appearance for a moment and said, “I think this is a lot better.”

 

_BABY, DARLING, SWEETHEART, LOVE OF MY LIFE, NO IT ISNT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW, YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS! YOUR EYES DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS! THAT MAKEUP DESERVES BETTER THAN THIS!_

 

Wonwoo would look so good if he had someone to do his eyeliner properly for him, someone who could surround those sharp and dark eyes with perfect dark lines of makeup, maybe with even some little wings at the end.

 

Wonwoo eventually ended the look by applying a lip color that wasn’t even the same color or brand that Junhui had used in his own video, which wouldn’t have mattered if Wonwoo had been able to apply the vibrant pink color evenly.

 

The video ended with Wonwoo laughing at his own appearance and saying that while he had found it very interesting, he didn’t think he was very good at it and didn’t know if he would try it again.

 

“I like the idea of concealer for my under bags, though,” Wonwoo said, holding up the tube of concealer and brushing it against the travesty that was now his eyebrows. “So I think I’ll keep this around and maybe try to work with the rest of it another time.”

 

The video ended and Junhui was left sitting frozen in his chair, thinking of the block brows, the clumpy eyelashes, the unblended eyeshadow, the chalky highlighter, the rows of unblended bronzer, contour and blush in the wrong parts of the face, the squiggly mess of lipstick and lipgloss, and possibly the most offensive, the dripping, uneven, and wobbly mess of eyeliner.

 

Before Junhui knew what he was doing he was on Twitter and sending Wonwoo a message.

 

 _Hello, Wonwoo! This is Junhui! (or junnieplums),_ Junhui wrote robotically _. I just watched your video about following my makeup tutorial. You did pretty well for your very first time,_ Junhui lied as his fingers continued skimming across the keyboard. _Messing up your first time might put you off from trying it again, but makeup is so fun and there are so many ways to do it, I wouldn’t want you to give up on it without getting to see yourself with the very best look possible. That being said, I was wondering if you would be interested in collabing? I could do your makeup for you and I could give you some tips on doing the rest of your makeup if and when you ever decide to give it another try yourself. Let me know if you’d like to do a video together and if you don’t, that’s totally fine too and you can just ignore this message, I guess. Have a lovely night~_

 

Junhui pressed send before he could let himself think it over or reason with himself. He stared at the screen for another moment before he exited the window and slammed the laptop shut, picking his phone up and calling Seungcheol back,

 

“Do you know what you just made me do?” Junhui demanded.

 

Seungcheol outright cackled on the other side of the line.  

**Author's Note:**

> this will likely only be two parts. I would have wrote the rest of it but im tired and its getting late, so have the first part for now and tell me what you thought i guess shfhshfhd
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


End file.
